


No More Interruptions

by GazingUpAtTheMoon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Emma and Killian Childhood Friends, Emma grows up a princess, F/M, He and Killian are in the Charming's Navy, Liam Doesn't Die, There is no curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GazingUpAtTheMoon/pseuds/GazingUpAtTheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hadn't seen him in five years. Five years since her parents had interrupted them when they both had been on the cusp on moving beyond just being friends. Five years of wondering if he ever thought of her or even cared anymore. Now it was her birthday and he was back, making her question everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Interruptions

Philip smiled charmingly at her as they twirled around the dance floor.

Emma grinned back, relieved he was being such a good sport about this. Seeing as she was still not spoken for Emma was obligated to dance with every eligible bachelor at her birthday party. At every one of her birthday parties for that matter. It was a real pain in the as-oh, excuse her. Real pain in the derriere. Emma snorted at her own internal joke.

"Something funny?" Philip inquired casually.

Emma quickly shook her head. "Just talking to myself."

"Real appropriate for a future ruler of the realm to admit."

"Oh shut up" She grinned just as he spun her around for the umpteenth time. "God, when is this song over?"

Philip attempted to look affronted. Honestly though, of all the people Emma knew in her life she believed Philip to have one of the worst poker faces ever. Now that, in her opinion, was not appropriate for a future ruler of the realm to have. Not that she was about to say so. He was just of honest of a man which wasn't a necessarily bad thing. He father, for example, was the most honest man she knew but he at least could play a decent game at cards. Philip learned he couldn't even do that when Emma wiped the floor with him at a very young age. "Is my presence that painful to be in?"

"Not at all." Emma answered coolly. "It's being in the presence of this crowd, however, that I would protest to."

It was her twentieth birthday and different from ones prior to it was heavily populated by the military power of the kingdom. Hundreds of knights, soldiers, and naval officers were crawling all over the place, their uniforms making a colored sea of blues and whites throughout the ballroom. You couldn't walk two feet without bumping into someone who was decorated with some badge or eager to spew out some battle story.

"Why Emma you snob. Are you raising your nose to commoners?"

"Of course not!" Emma protested. "I wouldn't mind their presence had this been any other ball. But it's my birthday which means I have to dance with every eligible bachelor present. And with them here do you know how long my dancing card just got?" And it was the truth. Emma wasn't a snob and in fact enjoyed the company of non-royals much more the upper class she was constantly in contact with. But it was true, with the invitation of practically all the kingdom's military power she was obligated to dance with everyone.

And all because of some silly anniversary. Her father had explained it to her with the news of the much larger guest list but she had been so angry she had barely listened. It had something to do with some war won ages ago, long before anyone here was alive to even properly remember it, and it so happened the two hundredth anniversary happened to coincide with her twentieth birthday. An awful and terrible unfortunate coincidence if you happened to ask Emma.

Philip's voice brought her back from her musings. "Well it seems you got your wish Princess, the song is over."

Emma more than happily stepped away from his embrace. She needed a seat, now. Her feet were killing positively killing her. "Oh thank goodness. I might have just collapsed if it when on any longer."

"Ouch, Emma. You do know you're not the only one to have to endure these formalities right?"

She scoffed. "Perhaps if you get off your as-I mean, derriere and finally ask for Aurora's hand you wouldn't be so eligible to dance with anymore."

A rose red blush climbed up his cheeks but the prince managed to remain calm and collected in the midst of dancers around them. Bad poker face but excellent sense of propriety that boy had on him. "Perhaps," Philip countered back. "If you stopped being your usual stubborn self and actually gave some poor guy a chance you wouldn't be so eligible either."

Well that wasn't too nice. Emma's statement had been made in good fun since it was no secret Philip and Aurora were head over heels in love with each other and a marriage couldn't be too far away. But to attack her and her reluctance to be courted (Emma shuddered at the word) was just a little out of line. And before Emma could call him out on it Philip gave a swift bow and disappeared into the crowd. Probably to go and fawn over Aurora per usual. Emma rolled her eyes at the thought. It wasn't her fault she never met a man who truly captured her fancy. She was going to force herself to like someone, she was going to wait till it happened naturally. Until then she was more than content to remain single. Her parents had no problem with it either.

Speaking of which…

"Emma!" Her mother soft voice reached her ears and she turned around to see the beautiful queen walking swiftly towards her. "There you are honey, I've been looking for you!"

"Well, here I am." Emma internally sighed. No doubt she had sought her out to go and introduce her to some other decorated officer. She and her father had done it at least twenty times so far at this point in the night.

"Come, follow me."

Emma rolled her eyes but nonetheless followed. It would be futile to try and avoid it. Last time she snuck away from a ball it got her landed in her room for a good month. Of course, she had also accidentally let loose all the horses in the stable but that was neither here or there.

As they navigated through the crowd Emma gave half hearted smiles and waves here and there, some to familiar faces, others not so much. But she was the Princess and had to be polite. Even when he body was sagging with weariness and her bones aching with pain. She was going to sleep for hours tomorrow and God help the person who dare interrupt it.

Snow was guiding her over to the doors of the terrace which were open tonight, allowing the party goers to go outside and mingle in the comfortable night air under the blanket of stars. Emma followed her mother straight out, silently enjoying the comfort the slight breeze gave as it blew gently against her skin. Right next to the banister Emma saw her father standing and conversing with two men, naval officers by the looks of their uniforms. Emma didn't realize exactly who they were until they got closer and by then it was too late to do anything about it.

"Ah, here are my lovely girls." David grinned as they finally reached them.

Emma was too speechless to talk but Snow was more than happy to do it for the both of them. "Liam, Killian, you remember Emma. My, it's been so many years since you've all seen each other last hasn't it?"

Five years to be exact. Five very distant and quiet years Emma was more than happy to continue until the day she died. Destiny, or her parents in this case, seemed to have other plans.

"Princess," Liam greeted with a bow. "May I say how lovely you look tonight? You've grown into quiet the woman since I've seen you. Oh, and happy birthday of course."

Emma mustered a smile even though it felt more than obviously fake. She could only imagine what it actually looked like. She was suddenly sweating, which made this all the more worse, and her legs began trembling for a whole other reason than pain. "So-so nice to see you again." She stuttered. "And, um, thank you."

He nodded his head and politely ignored her social awkwardness. Thank God. However, he wasn't the Jones brother she was worried about.

Her eyes, against their own accord, looked toward the reason of her uneasiness. Killian Jones.

Handsome as ever, the bastard. She remembered how beautiful she thought he was before and they had been fourteen back then. Now…well, it seemed nothing had changed. Hair still as dark as night, eyes as blue as the sea, and smile so dashing it could blind a woman with its charm. If only she could just hear his voice again…

"Princess." He crooned, his lilting voice making her insides warm. Oh yes, the seductive voice was alive and kicking. "Happy Birthday. It's an honor to be able to spend it with you."

Her tongue had suddenly gone dry and she couldn't manage a reply. Real smooth Emma, real smooth. Well she had to do something and not stand there like some stupid idiot. So she smiled again, this one more phony then the last, and awkwardly nodded her head.

Oh God she was going to die on the spot.

Her father's arm draped over her shoulders and she felt his hand squeeze her right one comfortingly. "It's been five years hasn't it?"

"I believe so your Majesty" Liam supplied. "Just when Killian was old enough to join the Navy."

Speaking of Killian, he hadn't taken his eyes off her since the moment she had walked over. Annoying bastard. Emma noticed it so she was sure everyone else had as well. Fantastic. Couldn't he just try and ignore her like she was doing with him?

"So long ago," Snow reminisced. "Feels like ages. And just look how much the both of you have grown!"

"You're too kind m'lady." Killian said, turning his gaze for only a fraction of a moment to regard the Queen. Then he was back on Emma. "But yes, it has certainly felt like ages."

"I need a drink" Emma announced abruptly. "I'm suddenly very…parched."

Both Snow and David gave their daughter a knowing, and chastising, look. Knowing because they probably were well aware of why she was so flustered at the moment and they were absolutely terrible parents for not caring. Chastising because, well, she had barely spoken more than two words to the brothers and was already trying to make a hasty exit. Well, she didn't care. Not one bit.

"Excuse me," She mumbled, practically running off the terrace and into the safety of the large crowd inside.

Oh God. She prayed to the heavens above she didn't run into him anymore. And all this mess because of her stupid teenage hormones….

"Killian!" Emma squealed as his hands mercilessly attacked her sides. She collapsed onto her bed in a fit of laughter, trying desperately to smack away his offending hands.

Killian was having none of it. He followed her right down onto the softness of her quilt, brining his body close to hers as he continued to tickle her senseless.

"P-Please-ee-e-Kill-Kill-ian," Emma panted, rolling around in another attempt to deter him. It only managed to place her back right against his chest, bringing them unexplainably closer which was the exact opposite of what Emma wanted at the moment. "I-I-I-can't-can't-breathe!"

Thank God above, he finally halted his attack. Now he was the one laughing softly, pushing his face into the mess of her hair to try and muffle it. His hands, though, remained warm against the sides of her body.

Emma could barely acknowledge them she was so occupied with trying to get air back into her lungs. "I hate you" She gasped when she finally felt comfortable enough to talk. "I'll have you thrown into the dungeons for this."

"Will you now Princess?" Killian whispered right into her ear. His breath tickled her skin and Emma could practically feel the smirk on his face. Now that could breathe, she was suddenly all too aware of the position they were currently in. Painfully aware, actually. His body was curled around hers, her much smaller frame snuggled deeply into his larger one, with their legs entwined and his arms still firmly gripping her sides. Thank the heavens she had put pants on this morning instead of a dress, which would have just been a whole other level of uncomfortable.

"Don't test me." Emma whispered right back, hoping he hadn't noticed the tremble in her voice.

His finger traced down her ribs lightly. "Perhaps I'm just calling your bluff, Princess."

Killian knew Emma hated it when he called her that and therefore did it every chance he got. Jerk.

Almost unconsciously, Emma pushed a little harder into Killian's body. Now there was absolutely no space between them. But she hadn't done it on purpose, it had just…happened. Like on instinct. He didn't say anything though which she was thankful for. Emma wasn't sure what was happening right now but she did know she didn't want it to end. "Tickle me one more time." She warned, her tone near breathless.

His fingers stopped their tracing and opted to grip firmly at her hips. Emma gasped when they did so and she was sure she heard Killian do the same. "You know I love a challenge." He murmured, his lips now brushing the skin of her ear.

Before she could stop it Emma's body went into a fit of trembles, ones that were impossible to hide from the young man pushed so intimately against her. His breathing grew heavier and Emma no longer trusted herself to say or do anything right so chose to just lay there and see where this went. Whatever this was.

"Emma" Killian's thumbs began to rub circles into the exposed skin between her tunic and pants. "I should…go."

"Don't" The word had escaped her mouth on its own accord. And then her hands worked against her, clasping onto Killian's and keeping them glued to her hips. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. In a whisper she asked quietly, "Please don't go."

She had never done anything with a boy. Ever. Fifteen years old and she hadn't even been pecked innocently against the lips. The only physical contact she had with the opposite gender was when someone kissed her hand which didn't even count since everyone did that. So this right here, this was special. This was new and exciting. But also completely terrifying. And it wasn't just anyone, it was Killian. Killian who had moved into the castle when they both were five and had lived here ever since. Killian who was her best friend in the entire world. Killian who was leaving in a couple months to join his brother on the open seas.

"Emma I…." Killian's voice faded with uncertainty. "I don't exactly…know…what I'm doing."

Just like she had never been with boy she also knew Killian had never been with a girl. Despite his devastatingly good looks and adept skills at flirting, Killian, for some reason, never found a girl who had ever truly met his fancy. He, like Emma, had never even had a first kiss yet.

Things like that, though, the two rarely ever talked about.

"Me either" She admitted quietly. She was still too afraid to turn around and actually look at him. If she did this then this whole spell might be break and the chance lost forever. "Just…." She bit at her lip again. "I don't know, go with it?"

It was quiet for a couple of moments and Emma feared he was going to get up and leave. But then he was laughing, chuckling deeply into her curls. The sound brought no comfort to Emma's ears and she suddenly felt very stupid. Of course he was laughing at her, look at her on the bed practically lying on top of him. As tears burned behind her eyes Emma attempted to get up only to have Killian drag her back against him.

"Emma, love, I'm sorry."

She struggled against him "Just let me go." She begged.

"You're adorable." He confessed, the laughter now coming to a halt. He pressed a quick kiss to her temple which made her heart leap in her chest. "Of all the things you could have said, you went with 'just go with it'. It's adorable."

Oh. Well, that was okay then. She guessed.

Emma stilled and remained quiet. She didn't want to say something else laugh worthy, even if it was adorable.

Killian's thumbs had begun rubbing her skin again. "So…I'll just go with it then?"His hands began to slide up her body, this time under her tunic and against her bare skin. It was like a match to a candle, his touch inflaming her body in a way Emma had never felt before. Right beneath her breasts they paused for a moment, and she was sure Killian was waiting for her to protest or do something of the sort. When she didn't Killian grasped both her mounds firmly, squeezing them gently and kneading her erect nipples.

Emma was thankful he couldn't see the burn currently inflaming her cheeks but she couldn't hide the throaty moan that escaped her. The sound, though, seemed to please him and his lips latched onto her neck to suck at the skin there. The sensation that followed had Emma's toes curling and more wanton sounds falling from her lips.

When he bucked his hips into her rear she practically fell apart.

"Oh Killian…" She whispered. For her first time of ever doing anything, this was certainly a lot to process.

Killian withdrew one of his hands to place it on her shoulder where he then began to push her tunic down, exposing more of her pale skin. His lips attacked there greedily and all Emma wanted was more. More of what, she didn't know, but she was certain she needed it.

Perhaps she would have gotten it had not her mother walked in the room at that exact moment.

Oh dear. Emma was blushing just at the mere memory of it. Stupid, stupid, Killian Jones. What was going on his head thiI nking he could oh so casually come back here and say happy birthday to her?

"Well there's my favorite goddaughter. I would have thought you'd be hiding in your room at this point in the night."

Emma gave Red an exasperated look. "Ha, ha, you're very funny. Besides, tonight is definitely going to end with me at the local tavern."

One of her eyes brows rose up. "Oh really? What, may I ask, would drive such a refined Princess as yourself to do such a thing?" Her eyes traveled past her and back toward the direction of the balcony. "Maybe the question is more of a who."

Emma's shoulders slumped. "You see him huh?"

"See, smell, all things relative to a wolf. And didn't he ripen with age!"

"Red!" Emma gasped, her cheeks once again burning. This was happening far too much for one night.

Her dark eyes sparkled with mischief. "What? Can't I appreciate a fine specimen of man just like anyone else? Besides, from what I've heard, it's not like you disagree…."

"Oh my God" Emma groaned. "You're terrible! It was five years ago!"

Red waved a hand at her. "That's nothing. You two needed some time anyway to grow up a little. Now you're both here, single, and at a much more, ahem, acceptable age to engage in such activities."

Emma threw her hands to her ears. "I'm not listening to this. Not at all."

"Oh come on" Red laughed and pulled her goddaughter's hands back down. "You've never looked at a boy the way you looked at Killian."

Was that true? Even if it was, Emma didn't bother to respect the question with her musings. Whatever had happened between them only did because they had been young and curious. Nothing else. He had left shortly after and she had never heard from him again which only cemented the fact. "I was fifteen." She argued.

Red shrugged and sipped at her drink. "When you know, you know."

"Well I know," Emma continued. "We may have been close but obviously not close enough since he forgot about my existence after he left."

"Well maybe that was a little wrong of him. But he was young and stupid, you could give him a little leeway."

A little? Just a little? Emma rolled her eyes but remained quiet. She really didn't want to talk about him anymore but the fates were obviously not listening.

Without warning she was gripped tightly by the arms by a puff ball of blue silks and sparkles that was bobbing up and down excitedly "Oh my gosh Emma do you see who's here?!"

Why on earth was everyone so obsessed with this? Was she the only one who wanted to forgot it ever happened?

"Yes Alexandra, I saw. I also had to endure a conversation if that makes you happy."

Cinderella's daughter nearly squealed with the information. "Tell me absolutely everything right now!"

"I should have never told you anything to begin with." But, back then, Emma had desperately needed someone to vent to and her closet girlfriend was a good as anyone to do just that.

Red laughed at the two young girls. "Well," She patted Emma lightly on the back. "I'll leave you two to your gossip. And remember what I said about the leeway Emma." She gave one final wink before walking off, her red dress swashing between the bodies of the other guests.

Alexandra tugged impatiently at Emma's arm. "Now come on, spill."

None too politely Emma shrugged her off. She still really needed that drink. She began to walk over to the refreshment table with her friend hot on her tail, apparently intent on getting what she wanted. "There's nothing to spill!" Emma assured. "He talked, I didn't, the whole thing lasted like less than a minute. It was terrible and awkward and I don't want it to happen again. Good enough for you?"

The story, apparently, wasn't what the other princess had been hoping for. She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh come on Emma. You haven't seen him in five years and you're really okay with that being your only interaction?"

"Perfectly fine." Emma answered bluntly.

"But you liked him so much!"

"Liked, Alexandra. I liked him. Past tense, not present. I want nothing to do with him now."

The other girl narrowed her crystalline eyes at Emma. While she was many things, clueless was not one of them. Alexandra was just as good as Emma at picking up on other peoples thoughts and emotions. And right now her gaze was aimed intently on Emma. "I don't get you." She said after a moment. "You're head over heels with him for nearly half your life and then when you two finally make a move, you get caught by your parents. It's sucks, I know, but it's not the end of the world Emma. I'm pretty sure that happens to almost every kid."

"It's not just that!" Emma protested. "He left if you forgot! Left and never tried to contact me again!"

"And did you try to contact him?" Alexandra asked pointedly. "How did things exactly end that last time you saw each other Emma? What impression did you leave on him?"

Alas, it was just another memory she desperately wanted to forget.

"Emma."

Her whole body tensed as his voice reached her ears. Sucking in a breath of courage, Emma turned slowly around to face him. "Killian."

He was wearing his newly acquired officer's uniform and looking incredibly dashing in it. That was completely unfair but not something Emma could exactly complain about.

Things had been tense with them, to say the least, since Snow had caught them in the compromising position. She had been furious, of course, and had punished them both, banning them to the confines of their room. And even when that sentence ended they barely saw each other. Emma didn't know what to say to him and she suspected Killian felt the same. Still, it hurt that he couldn't gather up the courage to actually approach. Especially considering he was set to leave so soon.

And now the day was here. Well, technically, the day was tomorrow but still. It was beyond late to try and patch things up now. Apparently the both of them had made the worst decision in the world that day in her bedroom. Their friendship, sadly, had been the price.

Killian took a hesitant step into her bedroom, looking uncomfortable as hell to be there. "I…I'm leaving tomorrow" He stated dumbly, looking at anywhere but her.

"Yes," She answered solemnly. "I know."

He nodded his head. "Aye. Well, I didn't know when I'd have the chance to say goodbye. If you'd be busy or not tomorrow and I thought, well, since you're free now…"

Of course. He was just coming to say goodbye. It was the polite thing to do after all.

Emma tried not to frown at how much it hurt her. "Of course." She hesitantly approached him, rather unsure on what this type of situation called for. A handshake? A hug? Nothing? She bit at her lip and looked down at the floor, just like he was doing. "Well, I wish you luck Killian." Stupidly, she thrust out her hand.

Killian starred at it dumbly, as if he wasn't exactly sure what it was. Then finally, finally, he looked at her. "Emma" He whispered before reaching forward, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her tight against him.

A whoosh of air left her lips as they collided and Emma tried to ignore how her body responded to him. She was mad damn it and would not let him do this to her. She couldn't! And yet her arms wrapped around him and she pressed her face into his chest, inhaling his wonderfully familiar scent. "Killian" She mumbled into his shirt, trying and failing to not let her emotions get the best of her.

Killian pulled back to look at her again, his eyes painted in such a light shade of blue today she was sure they couldn't be real. "That day in your room love" He said in a rushed tone. "I didn't get to do something."

Her heart was hammering against her chest. "Oh?"

The smile that formed on his face was so devious, so seductive, that he didn't even have to do anything else in that moment except just that. But then he was leaning forward and without any warning was kissing her. His lips were so soft, Emma was shocked. And oh, how gentle he was being! She had fantasized about what a kiss like him would be like and she had always pictured it hard and passionate. This, though, was anything but. And she certainly wasn't complaining.

Their lips moved gently together, sliding against each other till Emma couldn't breathe anymore. She pulled back and gasped in some air but Killian didn't let her get far, pulling her back to attack her once more. The kiss grew more urgent, more hungry, and still unsure of such things Emma tried to keep up with it.

She barely noticed that Killian was walking, leading her further into the room till her back bumped against her vanity. Then she felt his hands slide down the back of her body, not stopping until they cupped her ass and squeezed tightly. Emma let out a moan as he lifted her body and, after a short moment of hesitancy, wrapped her legs around his waist. Her body was doing much of the thinking right now which she was happy for since her brain was absolutely clueless.

This time, she was wearing a dress.

The folds of the champagne silk slipped up her thigh, exposing the skin of her legs to Killian's mercy. He gripped the back of her knee before venturing upward, not stopping for anything and only spurred on by Emma's sounds of approval. His hand was then at her inner thigh, squeezing gently and still going higher.

Killian broke their embrace and looked at her deeply in the eyes. "Do you want me stop?" He asked sincerely, looking for any hint of discomfort on her face. "We can stop Emma. We don't have to do this."

Oh please no!

Emma tightened her legs around his waist and leant towards his face. "Don't you dare stop." She whispered before kissing him hungrily. A strangled groan bubbled from up his throat as he poured all he had into her lips.

Then his hand clutched at her core.

Emma couldn't stop herself, she pulled back and made a noise that made her sound like a wanton creature. At least, what she thought was wanton. She only had books to go on about that. But still, whatever she had just done had been completely animalistic. Her undergarments were still on so he technically wasn't touching anything but oh my did it feel good. He began rubbing at her, watching her face to see the reactions he was enticing.

Emma could only imagine how she looked at the moment.

"Oh Emma," Killian awed, still starring fixedly at her. "You're so beautiful."

She began to ground into his hand, desperately needing more friction to satisfy her. The sound of his voice, she discovered, did delicious things to her as he touched her. Especially when he was complimenting her. "Killian please…" She whimpered, not exactly sure what she was asking for. "I-I need…."

Need what? Him?

"Emma honey."

Oh. God. No.

Emma and Killian froze, everything put to abrupt halt as the voice of her father drifted past the door way.

And they weren't quick enough. They just weren't quick enough. God why couldn't they had been quick enough?

Emma saw her father's enraged eyes before the blush to beat out all blushes exploded all over her skin. Seriously, she might as well combusted into flames right at that moment. She wished she had just to escape the horrid situation.

Killian practically jumped away from her, shoving his hands behind his back. Emma desperately pushed down her skirts and straightened up, slipping noiselessly off the vanity and back onto the floor.

David's eyes were darting between the both of them, unsure which one he wanted to kill at the moment. Finally, though, they settled on Killian. And while Emma did pity him she was thankful he was the final target of her father's rage.

"I was looking for you Killian. Your brother is here early to bring you to the docks." David informed through clenched teeth. "He's in the throne room. I suggest you go to him. Now."

They both cringed as the king spat out the last word in a harsh demand. Killian wordlessly began to leave but stopped right before he reached the door.

He hesitantly looked to Emma and then back at David. Oh no, what was he thinking?

"May…." Killian licked at his lips. "May I say goodbye to your daughter? I don't know when I'll be back."

Oh my. This boy had a death wish.

David looked like he was about to throttle for Killian for even daring to ask such a thing when Emma finally regained the ability to move again.

"Please Father," She begged. "Just one goodbye. You can leave the door open."

"I don't need your permission to leave the door open." David snapped, making Emma shrink back a little. The King sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. "One goodbye" He said tersely. "The door stays open and if you're not out here in five minutes I will come in and get you. And you seriously don't want that to happen." Then he made his exit, his anger still radiating in the room even in his absence.

Killian turned to Emma with apology in his eyes. "I didn't know Liam was coming today."

Emma shrugged. There was nothing to be done about it now. "We only have five minutes." She reminded softly.

"Aye" Killian nodded his head. "Well, I suppose this is goodbye." He looked up helplessly at her. "There won't be a day that goes by that I won't think of you."

While it was the most endearing thing he could have said she couldn't stop that sad smile that formed over her face. "I'll see you again, won't I?"

With a grimace Killian avoided her gaze. "Emma…I don't know. Liam made no promises of when we'd be back here at the kingdom. You yourself know how long he can be out at sea."

Whatever answer she had been expecting, that was certainly not it.

Unbridled anger and hurt rose up in Emma, more then she had ever felt till this moment in her life. He hadn't even tried to sound optimistic. He hadn't even attempted to make it work somehow. He was just…giving up. Just like that. Five minutes sounded way to long for her all of the sudden. "That's it then? Just a simple goodbye and maybe I'll see you again?" She snapped. "What were you planning on doing here Killian? Ruin me and then just leave?"

His eyes widened in horror then just as quick narrowed with anger. "You think I'd do that to you?"

"You're not convincing me otherwise!" She cried. "God, I'm so stupid!"

"I never realized you had such a poor opinion of me Princess."

Great, there was that word. She bridled at it. "I've never realized you would do something in such bad form." She retorted back, using his own words against him. "Just leave. Like you said yourself, you'll probably never see me again so what's the point?"

"I never said that!" Killian growled.

"You might as well have!" Oh no tears were starting to come. She couldn't let him see her cry. She wouldn't. "Go Killian. Live your new life. I'm obviously not a part of it so just leave and forget about all of this."

"Is that really what you want?" He asked, still angry but she swore she could hear some vulnerability in the question.

She turned her back on him. The last image she'd ever had of him would be this. Not even their final memory could be saved from all this poison. "Yes" She whispered.

Not another word was shared between them.

Emma frowned to herself. Perhaps it had been some of her fault. Perhaps. But she still stood by the fact Killian had been so unfeeling in his goodbye to her, so unhopeful. If there was one thing she learned from her parents was that there was always hope, no matter how dire a situation. And he hadn't believed.

"I don't care" Emma stated firmly. "Whatever happened is over now and I don't want to think about it anymore. Okay?"

Alexandra looked like she wanted to protest but the stern look on Emma's face had her snapping her mouth shut. "Fine" She said in a huff. "You won't mind then if I go ask him for a dance?"

Something deep within Emma screamed NO but she silenced it promptly. "Of course" She answered. "I wouldn't mind at all."

"Good. And who knows, he's eligible. I'm eligible. We use to be friends too."

That traitorous voice was growing louder with every passing second but still Emma chose to ignore it. She wasn't stupid, she knew the other princess was trying to bait her. Jokes on her, though, she would not give in. Let Alexandra play her little games, Emma would just watch happily from the sidelines. But as she watched her friend head over to the terrace the voice inside her whispered harshly, liar.

Oh yea, she had definitely been a liar.

Emma should have walked away the moment Alexandra had to go find some other entertainment-some other distraction-but her feet had remained glued to the spot. And her eyes didn't seem to want to look at anything else but Alexandra. Alexandra and then Killian. Her fingernails were abruptly digging painfully into the palm of her hands.

The blonde princess had approached the small group with her usual large and elegant smile and had said a few words that Emma could only assume was some kind of remembrance of the past. Okay, maybe the two had been friends but only barely. Then only reason they ever spent time together was because of Emma anyways. Could that really be called friendship?

Apparently it could because Killian suddenly offered his arm to Alexandra who took it with another grin then the two practically floated onto the dance floor. Alexandra was a very beautiful girl so standing next to Killian, well, the two made a very pretty picture.

Emma wanted to gag.

"May I have this dance Princess?"

As if the moment couldn't get any worse. Emma mentally prepared herself for another agonizing romp around the floor as she turned to inquiring suitor.

"Graham!" She exclaimed happily. Not caring for any decorum she launched herself into the man's arms, laughing just as loud as he did as he twirled her round and round. "I didn't know you were in the kingdom!"

Graham set her down and gave her a wink. "Wanted to surprise you for your birthday."

"Well missing accomplished." She grinned happily up to his face, pleasantly forgetting Killian for a moment. After the Evil Queen was defeated so long ago, Emma still a mere child when it happened, her mother and father had managed to retrieve the helpful Huntsman's heart and had promoted him to one of their most trusted advisors in all the land. However, with his newfound freedom all he wanted to do was go back to live his quiet yet happy life in the forest with his brethren wolf. So a compromise was made with Graham spending half his days in the forest and the other in the kingdom offering his aid. Since Snow couldn't have possibly chosen between the seven dwarves on who to be her godfather Graham was instead picked and Emma had to admit his and her relationship was one she wouldn't forfeit for the world. When she was younger she even had a small crush on him, much to her mother's amusement. "Come on, let's dance."

The Huntsman let her guide him onto the floor and willing took her in his arms. "You actually eager to dance? Have you hit your head since I've last seen you?"

She smacked him lightly on the arm. "Maybe I've just missed you."

"Well I missed you to." His warm brown eyes stared down lovingly at her. "You and your parents are the only ones I'd suffer tights and vests for. And don't get me started on the shoes."

"I'm sure they're nothing compared to mine." She glanced down at the heeled monsters. "I'm sure I'll have a million blisters tomorrow."

"So tell me," Graham began with a sly tilt of his head. "Any men catching your fancy tonight?"

Emma groaned. "Not you too! Why is everyone so interested in my love life tonight?"

"We all just want what's best for you Emma."

"Oh?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "You've been talking to my parents! Are you all conspiring against me?"

Graham shrugged. "Conspiring is such a harsh word. I would say benevolently planning ahead of time."

"Conspiring!"

"Emma," Graham sighed. "We just want to see you happy. And it's no secret you give absolutely no guy a chance. You keep acting like that and you're going to wind up alone."

Well if that didn't hit where it hurt. "Geeze, lay it on thick why don't you?" Emma grumbled. "You're alone and happy."

"We're not talking about me." Graham said impatiently. "And I live in the woods without the responsibility of a kingdom on my shoulders."

"So I should marry just for the sake of kingdom then?" Emma exclaimed.

Graham rolled his eyes. "That's not what I'm saying. God you're infuriating sometimes, you know that? What I'm saying, what we're all saying, is just open yourself up. Take a leap of faith. Did you think I ever wanted to leave the forest? To actually be friends with humans again, especially after what happened with Regina? No, I didn't. But I chanced it with your parents. I chanced it with you. And I'm so happy I made that decision every day of my life."

Emma wanted to stomp her foot and pout like a child. But she held back because, though she loathed to admit it, he was right. Graham was always right. It was a very annoying trait about him. "Graham…."

"Give him a chance," He whispered delicately into her ear before taking a step back from her.

She looked at him in confusion. "What? What are you-"

"Excuse me, but may I cut in?"

Her eyes widened in horror. Killian. Killian was here. Right next to her to be more specific. And asking her to dance. Oh God.

Her mouth fell open, a rejection already at the tip of her tongue, but Graham beat her to it. "Not at all. She's all yours." He left with a wink and Emma made it a point to knock him in the head when she saw him later.

Killian looked at her with an encouraging smile but Emma only grimaced at him. She didn't want to be nice or polite. She just wanted this over with. So it was she that stepped forward and placed her arms on him and she who made the first step. The sooner it happened the sooner it would finish.

"Still leading I see." Killian commented lightly.

She didn't answer him.

"You can talk to me Emma. I'm sure the ceiling won't collapse down on us if you do."

"Best not risk it though" She retorted tightly.

He smiled but it was small and sad. She dared not risk looking directly into his eyes, too afraid she might not stop if she did. "Liam was right, you do look beautiful tonight." He whispered. "But you've always been beautiful to me."

No. He could not say things like that. Not with what he did to her. He just couldn't.

"Don't" Emma whispered harshly. "Don't do that."

"Why not?" He countered, strengthening his grip on her. "It's the truth."

"Why did you come back here?" Emma demanded. "After all this time, why did you even bother?"

"Because!" He exclaimed and then checked himself. "God Emma, I promised you I wouldn't stop thinking about you and I haven't. You've haunted my mind day and night ever since I last seen you. I've been desperate to see you again."

"Then why didn't you try?" She yelled, forgetting they were in a crowded ballroom for a moment. Or maybe she did remember and she just really didn't care. She was just so damn angry at him. She's been angry at him for the past five years. "It's been five years, five damn years! You couldn't have visited? Or even wrote a stupid letter? Don't act like you're some victim in all of this! You left me!"

"You practically pushed me out the door!" Killian yelled right back. "Or do you not remember the last time we talked lass?"

Now they had an audience. Fan-friggin-tastic.

This is why she had wanted to avoid him. So this-this stupidity didn't climax into some ridiculous shouting match. When they were kids and got into a fight it always resulted this way. You could practically bet money on it. It seemed nothing had changed.

Emma pushed him roughly against the chest, earning herself fitful of whispers and looks of shocks from the on goers. "I can't do this with you!" Then she gone, walking-no-running away, the safety and solitude of her room forefront in her mind. She didn't care if it was improper or rude. She didn't care if her parents would be angry with her. She needed to be alone and she needed it now.

And she hated absolutely everyone who had pushed her to this moment.

Killian, thought, seemed to have other plans in mind regardless of whatever she wanted.

She hadn't even realized he had been following her until her bedroom door didn't slam shut behind her. She twirled around with complete fire in her eyes, already knowing that it was him and ready to tear his head off for daring to come after her. "You stupid git!" She screamed, grabbing the thing nearest to her which happened to be a decorative pillow on her bed.

She flung it at him, aiming directly for his bed, but of course he managed to catch it with ease. "Such a foul mouth for a Princess."

"Don't call me that!" She spat, already reaching for another pillow. "I hate you!" She launched the second pillow and was already going for a third one. "You shouldn't have come!"

"God damn it Emma!" Killian exclaimed as he roughly blocked the last one. "Will you calm down for five bloody seconds?"

"No!" She didn't want to calm down. She didn't want to be rational. She wanted him gone and out of her room-out of her life! Then she wouldn't have this stress. She would have her parents, Red, Alexandra, and Graham hounding her to open up her heart. She didn't want to open it, she wanted walls around it that were miles high. Because the last time she tried to take a stupid leap of faith she ended up so wounded Emma vowed to never go through such pain again.

And just like that, she stopped. Everything seemed to stop.

Emma blinked her eyes rapidly as her anger decapitated and clarity, hard and blinding, hit her like a ton of bricks. She was afraid. Plain and simple, she was afraid. Emma nearly laughed at herself as it became so utterly apparent to her. She had never accepted that reality, never tried to listen to the concern of her loved ones, because she always believed she simply never met the right person. That when the time would come she'd know it.

But the time would never come because she would never allow it. Emma was the one in the way of her own happiness, not anyone else. Damn it. God damn it.

"Shit," She whispered ruefully to herself. "Shit. Shit. They were all right."

"Excuse me?" Killian asked, wearily eyeing the remaining pillows on her bed.

"I…." Emma looked up at him with what felt like new eyes. Finally, she was able to see the mistakes he had made in the past for what they truly were, the faults of a young kid that could have happened to anyone. More importantly, she saw her own guilt in the matter. Both of them were to blame, not just Killian. Emma wanted to laugh. And so she did.

"Have you gone bloody mad?" Killian asked incredulously.

She shook her head. "Maybe. But Killian…" She took a moment to compose herself. "I'm sorry. That-this was stupid. And I'm sorry."

"You're….sorry?"

Emma nodded her head and walked right up to him, surprising both Killian and herself when she grasped his hands in her own. "I overreacted. And I only just realized it."

"Oh, only just now?"

Nope, she was not going to let her sarcasm bring her down. Not now. "Yes, and I know how stupid that sounds but it's the truth. And everyone has been trying to tell me I just haven't been listening."

Lightly, so lightly, Killian squeezed back on her hands. "So I'm forgiven then?"

She gave him look. "Not so quick. You were still a complete ass. The only thing that's changed is that I realized I was one too."

His infamous smirk appeared on his face. "Well I suppose that's a small miracle in itself."

"Do not be your usual snarky self right now."

"Whatever you say love," He untangled one of his hands to reach toward her face, capturing one of her fallen curls to twirl it around his finger. "I know I should have done something, anything, in the past five years. Believe me I wanted to. I missed you so much Emma but the last time we saw each other, you made it sound as if you never wanted to see me again. And when you didn't reach out to me I thought it was true."

A gentle sigh blew past Emma's lips when Killian abandoned her curl and instead cupped her cheek. "I probably would have thought the same. I just was so hurt Killian. You made it sound as if you weren't even going to try and see me again."

The memory brought a frown to his face. "Aye, I suppose I did. But I didn't mean it, you must believe me, the words just came out all wrong. Bloody hell Emma, you and I were best friends and I had no clue what I was doing when we started, well, doing things. I didn't know how I felt and I sure as hell didn't know what you felt. And then I was leaving and things just got so complicated…" His thumb wiped at her skin where a lone tear had fallen from her eye. "I've regretted the final moment between us every day since it's passed. You don't know how desperately I wish to take it back."

"So…" Emma licked at her lips. "So you did want to see me again?"

Killian's eyes grew dark as he watched her tongue dart out. "Yes. Bloody hell yes. But I was afraid, I thought-well, I told you what I thought. It seems though, that I was wrong?" He more asked then stated the last few words.

"Yes" She whispered, craning her neck to move toward him. "I thought you didn't want me. Didn't want this."

"Oh Emma" Killian's words fanned over her face in a warm breath. "There's nothing in the world I want more than this. I've thought of no other woman nor touched one since that day in your bedroom. And when your parents reached out to me and more or less demanded I appear at your birthday, well, how could I say no to the chance to see you again?"

No other woman. He's been with no one but her. Just like she's been with no one but him. The two precious facts had Emma positively giddy and grinning like a mad woman. She didn't waste another moment and kissed him, pressing her lips urgently against his.

She caught him off guard, delaying a response for a few tense seconds, but then Killian was kissing back, nipping at her lips and begging for entrance into her mouth. But before she granted it Emma pulled back and looked him seriously in the eye. "Promise me," She all but begged. "Promise me we're going to try and make this work, even though I'm a Princess and you're probably going back out to sea."

Killian smiled at her the way her father smiled at her mother. He grabbed her by the hips, gentle but firm, and began steering her toward the bed, not stopping until she fell backwards onto it. "Emma, my love, you're never going to be able to get rid of me again after this moment."

She reached forward and grabbed the lapels of his jacket. "Good. Now stop talking."

Their mouths began to devour each other and Emma moaned huskily when his hand cupped her woman hood through the skirts of her dress. No matter how many layers were between them his touch still made her burst into flames. She bucked up into his hand, now older and fully aware of how to satisfy the need that was coursing through her veins. A need only Killian could satisfy.

"Wait" He said suddenly, jumping off her and striding briskly across the room.

She looked at him like he had three heads. "What are you doing?"

Killian slammed the door shut and loudly clicked the lock, ensuring no one from the outside was getting in without their acquiesce. "Absolutely no one is interrupting us this time." He vowed.

She laughed breathlessly, the past five years now looking like some big joke. "Come back here you idiot."

"Your idiot." He corrected, placing himself between her outstretched legs. "And you're mine."

"Yes" Emma promised, kissing him longingly. "I'm yours."

His hands worked at the back of her dress, deftly undoing the knots of her corset in record timing that would put her maids to shame. The next few moments were a blur of clothes being flung off both their bodies and everything dropping to the floor until they were both wonderfully naked in front of each other. Emma was shy for about exactly five seconds until Killian vowed how beautiful she was, that no one would or ever could compare to her, and pulled them so tightly together she wasn't sure where she ended and he began.

Emma now bucked her hips against his long length, a very much splendid replacement for his hands. And the friction between them was dizzying. Emma continued to torment him, hook her ankles around his back and grinding mercilessly against him. She whimpered as the coil deep within her felt like it was about to snap.

"God Emma," Killian groaned, nuzzling his face in the crook her neck. "You're so wet for me love. So ready. I've dreamt of what you'd feel like for so long…" His hands found her hips and suddenly halted her movements. "But if you keep doing that, this is going to end rather quickly."

"Killian" Emma whined, struggling against his hold.

"Shh, my love, be patient." He began to plant a trail of kisses down her body, not stopping until he reached her chest and sucked a nipple into his mouth. Emma mewed, scratching at his back and he nipped and suckled her. She arched as best as she could into him, his hands still keeping her firmly planted on the bed. Then Killian switched to her other breast, giving it as much attention as the other.

"Please," She whimpered. "Please Killian I need you."

"Where?" He asked huskily, giving her nipple one last lick. "Tell me where darling."

Normally Emma would have blushed at such a request but at the moment she couldn't find the tiniest amount of shame in her. "Inside me Killian. I need you inside me now."

His blue eyes collided with her green ones in a wave of intensity. "As you wish." He plunged into her without warning, filling her completely and making Emma scream. Thank the heavens everyone as down at the party.

The pain was intense but Emma could feel the pleasure hiding beneath it.

"Take it slow," Killian advised into her ear. "It will stop hurting, I promise."

But she didn't want to take it slow. She'd die if he dare slow down anymore than they already were. So she took it upon herself to speed things up. Emma moved down his length before arching back up, taking him in and out of her at a torturous pace. Killian moaned before latching down onto her pulse point at her neck.

Then he seemed to get over hesitancy and followed her example, thrusting in and out of her so brutally that it felt absolutely amazing. It should have hurt Emma but the pleasure it brought was just too much to deny.

"Yes…" She breathed, the sounds of their flesh slapping together echoing through the room. "God yes. Don't stop. Please don't stop. Killian!"

"Emma!" He shouted back, his hips jutting harder and harder into her. "God I love you, Emma, I love you! I love you so much!"

The bed was bouncing off the floor, threatening to break in half. She was going to break in half. But she didn't care, she wanted it. Wanted it so God damn much. "Killian!" She cried as her climax was finally about to be reached.

As she tumbled over he followed her shortly after, proclaiming his love for her one final time.

Killian collapsed on top her but slid to his side, gently pulling himself out of her as he did. But before he got too far his arm curled around her waist and tucked her against his chest.

"Killian?" Emma whispered, trying to get her heartbeat back to normal. Her core hurt like hell and would probably be sore tomorrow but she couldn't really bring it in herself to care. Killian was back and he wasn't leaving again. That's was all that mattered.

"Yes?"

She smiled into his chest. "I love you too."

His hand clutched at the back of her neck and dragged her up to him, their lips meeting in a sloppy kiss. "Thank God," He mused aloud. "Because that will make asking you to marry me a hell of a lot easier."

"I don't know how you got me to go along with this." David grumbled unhappily and took a long chug out of his goblet.

Snow, currently snuggled tightly against his side as they lounged peacefully in the study, gave him a chaste kiss on his shoulder. "You love our daughter, if you care to remember, and wanted to see her happy."

"But him?" He whined.

"Yes him!" Red snapped from across the room where she was leaning against the window sill. "It's always been him."

"And," Liam said from beside her, "It's always been Emma for Killian if that makes you feel better."

David grumbled unhappily. "It doesn't."

"Come on mate," Graham laughed, clanking their goblets together. "You knew this has been a long time coming for the past five years. Ever since you oh so rudely interrupted them last time."

"I interrupted them?!" The King exclaimed.

"Charming" Snow warned. "Sit back and relax. Emma is finally getting her happy ending and you are not going to barge in unannounced again."

He looked down at his wife with narrowed eyes. "You walked in on them too if you've forgotten."

Snow sighed. "I've tried to."

"Everyone stop your babbling." Red announced. "Emma loves Killian, Killian loves Emma. And based off them not coming out of her room for the past few hours, I suspect a wedding will not be too far away in our futures."

And no matter how anyone was feeling at that moment, the thought of a wedding brought a smile to all their faces.


End file.
